¿una celda o mi cama? Elige
by Lady Hoshi-shan 2010
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es un multimillonario griego, utilizando el pretexto de que la acusa de un robo que no fue hecho por ella, Inuyasha hará que Kagome esté a su total disposición dentro y fuera de su cama, y luchar por su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

¿Una celda o mi cama? Elige…

Inuyasha Taisho es un multimillonario griego, utilizando el pretexto de que la acusa de un robo que no fue hecho por ella, Inuyasha hará que Kagome esté a su total disposición dentro y fuera de su cama.

…

Inuyasha Taisho un Multimillonario griego, desde que conoció a Kagome cuando se dio la fiesta de compromiso de ella con Akitoki el hermanastro de Inuyasha, el ha sentido una gran curiosidad por saber si bajo esas vestimentas poco agraciadas existe un fiera sexual a la que desearía tener únicamente para él, lo que nunca se imagino es que parte de ese interés se convirtiera poco a poco en amor por lo que al tener el camino libre, y encontrar un pretexto para que ella se rinda a su voluntad será capaz de decir o hacer hasta lo imposible por obtener a la mujer con la que sueña despierto .  
Lograra esta abominable hombre de negocios atrapar el corazón de Kagome Higurashi y hacer que acepte convertirse en su esposa, vivir y criar a sus hijos junto a él o aceptara únicamente compartir la cama, hasta que pueda darle su dinero y regresar a su vida anterior lo que nunca se imaginaria Kagome es que nunca podrá volver a esa vida menos con esa nueva vida creciendo dentro de ella.

_-Dime mi querida Kagome que prefieres ¿una celda o mi cama?-dijo calmadamente tenía que jugar el todo por el todo._

_-….yo…no se… que sería peor…- Contesto _

_-Tienes solo 2 segundos para elegir-No podía perder esta gran oportunidad_

_-…Yo… a…t…i...- Dijo con el alma en un hilo, sentía que se estaba aventando a una piscina con tiburones_

_-¿Qué dijiste?-no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba_

_-Que te elijo a ti-Contesto más segura_

Bueno esta es solo una idea Me gustaría que opinaran sobre esta idea para empezar a escribir.

Me inspire de una novela que leí me gusto el drama así que hare una con algo parecido

ATENCION: NO ES PLAGIO (que también me ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza pero NO)


	2. Tú hermana con mi hermanastro

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMEBTERIOS LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO AXTUALIZAR ANTES PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE POR SITUACIONES PERSONALES NO DE PUDO.**

**AVISO. POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN MENTENGAN FUERA DEL ALCENZE CERCANIA TODO LO QUE QUIERAN LAS ARMAS TANTO LAS REALES COMO LAS DE JUGUETE SINO VAN A ESTAR SUFRIENDO COMO YO POR QUE A MI NIÑA HERMOSA (PRIMA DE 4 ÑOS) POR UNA TONTADA DEL LOS ADULTOS TEMINO HERIDA POR UN DIABLILLO EN EL PURO CENTRO DEL OJOS Y ESO ES TERRIBLE GRACIAS A LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN EL DOCTOR QUE LA ATENDIO EN BIEN CHINGON Y LE A PODIDO SALVAR EL OJO.**

**BUENO VOVIENDO A LO PRIMERO ESPERO QUE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

* * *

  
**

1 Tú hermana con mi hermanastro

Enfurecido hasta decir basta Inuyasha Taisho está sentado frente a los socios y su hermano mayor con una cara que pocas veces daba a conocer, se le conocía como una persona seria y calculadora pero esta vez hasta su hermano mayor Sesshomaru estaba impaciente de saber que haría aunque no lo demostrara, el sabia de ante mano que no lo podía despedir ni a él o a su hermano menor Miroku, pero lo que si sabía es que en ese momento iban a volar por lo menos una cabeza de los que se encontraban hay.

Con una mueca seria y llena de furia Inuyasha uno de los tres dueños mayoritarios de Arquitecturas Taisho (PERDON EL NOMBRE PERO NO SABIA QUE PONER) se encontraba con un documento entre sus manos en el cual hasta el más idiota de sus trabajadores notaria la falta 50 millones de dólares solamente necesitaban sumar y restar para saber que se les ha robado semejante cantidad.

Y lo peor del caso es que su lista de posibles culpables no era de más de una sola persona que lo que más le molestaba es que ni siquiera era una persona de bajo sueldo o estatus social sino, nada más ni nada menos que su hermanastro Hoyo, vanidoso, superficial, egoísta y la única persona que se gano su puesto en la empresa solo por ser hijo del mismo padre que ellos tres.

A pesar de que su padre no lo reconoció legalmente Hoyo creció en las misma casa que ellos, lamentablemente la etiqueta de bastardo nuca se le podrá quitar, ya que no saca ni un solo rasgo de los Taisho; Su padre , su hermano y el eran altos, de ojos dorados y corpulentos sin olvidar el cabello platinado de los tres , mientras que Miroku su hermano menor era la digna semejanza de su madre en hombre ojos azules, cabello oscuro, no era tan fuerte como ellos pero siempre se mantuvo en forma y pocos centímetros mas bajo que el , al contrario de ellos Hoyo era estatura medio ojos oscuros cabello castallo y de complexión normal .

Enfurecido hasta el punto que sus ojos parecía la entrada al mismo infierno, lo que más le enojaba es que, en que cabeza cavia que Hoyo pensara que podría robar semejante cantidad de dinero y salir impune , todo el mundo sabía que en un imperio tan grande como el que ellos manejaban, en cada concesionaria departamento, entre otras cosas se hacía sino es que diario semanalmente una revisión de los gastos para evitar precisamente este tipo de fechorías pero, lo que más le enfurecía es que sabiendo que en el departamento en el que Hoyo trabajara no se gastara mucho dinero y pensara que nadie se daría cuenta que faltaba semejante cantidad de dinero .

Odiaba a Hoyo hacer que el apellido de la familia estuviera en boca de todos por sus estupideces era lo peor que se le podía hacer a un Taisho.  
Que estupidez mas grande todavía que no se le pagaba una jugosa cantidad por no hacer en si prácticamente nada se atrevía a robarle a su propia familia por algo que todavía no sabía pero lo que si aseguraba es que era por pura vanidad y soberbia que él en ese preciso momento se encargaría de destruirle con sus propias manos que él fuera el vicepresidente no quitaría el gusto de despellejar el mismo a su querido hermano.

-¿Donde está?-Pregunto Inuyasha no necesitaba decir quién porque ya todos sabían de quien estaba hablando sería estúpido preguntar de ¿quien estaba hablando?

-en su despacho señor-contesto Juno su ayudante personal-se le aviso de la junta pero no quiso presentarse-comento con algo de pesar pues sabia el propio Hoyo había cavado su propia tumba

Inuyasha no lo dudo, como todos los que estaban hay sentados creían que Hoyo en ese preciso momento recibiría su merecido. Su hermanastro siempre se caracterizo por ser el peor parasito social que pudo haber existido en la familia, y no necesitaba ser muy observador para saber que la gente que trabajaba arduamente para ganarse la vida no le gustaran los vividores como era su hermanastro

_Theos. _Mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Hoyo, llego a la conclusión de que habiendo tanta gente enterada de tal asunto sería imposible no pagar el precio que ameritaba tales acciones que era: la sangre de Hoyo. ¿Qué si tuviera otra opción la tomaría?, por supuesto que sí con gusto o más bien pesar le gustaría evitarse tal humillación (el tener a un ladrón en la familia) atreverse a tal bajeza era lo peor que lo pudo haber pasado a su familia pero eso era imposible.

Con la furia renovada y con las pruebas que desenmascaraban a su hermanastro Inuyasha caminaba sin mirar a su alrededor por, aunque no lo necesitaba hacer sabia que la gente de su alrededor se intimidaba con su sola presencia ya así que ver lo enojado sería algo aun peor, pero lo que no sabía es que de haberlo hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de que las puertas del elevador daban paso a…

Con tantos problemas en la cabeza y maldiciendo que su padre lo hubiera dejado al morir con el pequeñísimo problema de una mujer desecha y un hijo (bastardo). Aunque no le pareciera justo por la persona afectada Inuyasha estaba impaciente por que llegara el día en que se casara con su prometida (la mujer que con solo mirar Inuyasha se sentía como si estuviera todavía en la adolescencia con las hormonas revolucionarias a pesar de su terrible vestuario) y se fue a vivir a su natal Milán para que pudiera estar cerca de la mujer que le dio la vida a Hoyo.

Suspiro ya casi llegaba a la oficina de Hoyo se pregunta ¿Qué haría Kagome si se enterara que estaba a pocos pasos del altar fuera a casarse con un maldito ladrón?, anqué el misterio que más le atraía a esa unión es como era posible que Hoyo se halla interesado en Kagome Aida Higurashi no era el típico tipo de mujer con las que Hoyo salía su tipo de mujer eran más la jóvenes modelos o celebridades despampanantes...Pero lo que si se había dado cuenta es en las hermosas piernas que poseía que lamentablemente opacaba con sus horrorosa selección de ropa.

Con el siempre desde que la conocía se había portado con el de una manera indiferente como si él fuera muy poca cosa, ese y otras cosas son las que en un principio había hecho nacer el interés de Inuyasha por esa mujer que aunque no le gustara se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un amor que anqué el no quisiera crecía día con día, a pesar de mostrarse indiferente a ella cada vez que estaba cerca de ella lo único que quería es que las razones por las que se veían fueran otras y poder besarla hasta saciarse pero esa mujer estaba prohibida para él.

Mientras que se dirigía a la oficina de Hoyo a sus espaldas el elevador daba paso al objeto de sus pensamientos y al ver la increíble figura de Inuyasha dirigirse a la oficina de su prometido. Kagome sintió un enorme aleteo y durante unos minutos cruzo por su cabeza la idea de regresar en otro momento pero inmediatamente se dijo que no debía de permitir que la presencia de Inuyasha la afectara venia a ver a su novio y eso era lo que iba a hacer , necesitaba que Hoyo le aclarar las imágenes que día con día le llegaban de Hoyo con otra mujer de alguna manera necesitaba dejar de hacerse de la vista gorda y enfrentar esta su ¿situación con la frente en alto, así con la frente en alto empezó a avanzar Asia la oficina de Hoyo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Inuyasha ni se molesto en llamar a la puerta antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar, preparado para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Hoyo Akitoki.  
Pero se quedo paralizado ante la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos. Durante unos momentos creyó que era cierta la visión que sus ojos le mostraban, cría que era un sueño. ¡Costaba tanto creer que hasta Hoyo fuera tan vulgar! Delante del escritorio de su hermanastro con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos y un par de esbeltas piernas femeninas alrededor de su cintura. El aire del despacho estaba lleno de jadeos y gemidos emitidos por la desnuda y no tan remangada mujer tendida en la mesa. En todo el ambiente se sentía lo que en esos momentos se daba frente a sus ojos

-¿Qué demonios…?-soltó con toda la furia que en esos momentos sentía por su hermanastro pero no pudo completar la frase ya que un sonido totalmente diferente se escuchaba atrás del haciéndolo girar de inmediato.

Encontrándose con la mirada atónita de la novia de Hoyo haciéndolo quedar confuso ya que él podía jurar que quien estaba ahí adentro con Hoyo era ella.

-Kagome-musito sorprendido

Pero ella no lo oyó .Se alaba demasiado ocupada viendo su peor pesadilla hecha carne y hueso confirmada por las dos personas que empezaban a comprobar que no estaban solas. Mientras miraba con desdén a una gran distancia, vio que la cabeza de Hoyo se alzaba y giraba. Sintió unas enormes nauseas cuando los ojos de Hoyo llenos de pasión de él conectaron con los suyos.

Entonces la mujer se movió y los ojos de Kagome fueron directamente contra los azules de la morena que se asomaba por el costado del cuerpo de Hoyo. Las dos se miraron… únicamente eso podía hacer Kagome.

-¿Quién…?-Inuyasha giro de nuevo hacia los amantes y descubrió que los amantes ya eran conscientes de su presencia. La mujer trataba de desenredarse mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo y al mismo tiempo intentaba desasirse de Hoyo. Al verla, Inuyasha sintió el verdadero horror por el que estaba pasando Kagome.

Era Kanna, La hermana de Kagome. Dos morenas con ojos azules y una diferencia de edad que hacía parecer a Kanna una niña.

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**LES AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS Y ESPERO RESIVIR MAS DE ESTOS ¡**

**KESIICHAN: EL TITULO DE LA NOVELA ES ¿INOCENTE O CULPABLE ? DE MICHELLE REID**

**AVISO: POR MOTIVOS YA EXPLICADOS ESTARE SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA CADA SEMANA DE PREFERENCIA LOS VIERNES SIN MAS QUE DECIR **

**ESSPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO **

**ATTE: LADY HOSHO-SHAN 2010  
**


	3. Abriéndose paso y cerrándoselo a otro

2 Abriéndose paso y cerrándoselo a otro

No sabía que pasaba con el mundo como era posible lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Regreso la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kagome pero al voltear esta ya no se encontraba atrás del sino se estaba dirigiendo al elevador, pensando que era una cobarde Inuyasha volteo con los amantes. La sarta de palabras que él tenía planeado decirle a Hoyo desaparecieron de su cabeza y todo su mundo solo se centraba en la mujer que en ese momento se dirigía a la salida más cercana, pero lo que si le agradecía a su hermanastro es que el muy idiota le había dado una de las mejores escusas parta deshacerse de él.

-Pensaba despedirte de una mejor manera pero, desde este momento te quiero fuera de esta empresa, de mi vida y de la de todos lo que te rodeamos ¡Y llévate a esta zorra contigo! –dijo al verlo a los ojos con inconfundible furia.

Cerrando las puertas de la oficina Inuyasha empezó a correr emocionado, porque Hoyo no solo le dio una forma rápida y sencilla de deshacerse del sino que también le dio carta blanca para poderse acercar a Kagome de la manera que él ha querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo el único problema es que lo único que lo vinculaba con ella era la terrible relación de Hoyo con ella.

Acelero mas el paso ya que las puertas de ascensor estaban a punto de cerrase y también la única oportunidad de acercarse a su futura mujer porque eso era lo que Kagome representaba para él. Por pocos pelos alcanzo a garrar la puerta y entrar ahí se encontraba parada con la vista baja parecía que todo lo que le rodeaba se había esfumado y que eso le destruía el corazón de Inuyasha pero de alguna forma, ese dolor le gustaba que lo sufriera porque de esa forma tendría el camino libre para poder ganarse ese corazón que tanto deseaba.

Lo que lamentaba es que para su mala suerte con la idea de que se fijara en él, desde que la conoció lo único que él hizo fue criticarla sobre su mala elección de ropa algo que ahora que lo piensa nunca debió de haber hecho.

Pero no se rendiría encontraría la forma de acercarse a ella ahora que las puertas del corazón de Kagome estaban cerradas para Hoyo.

Buscaría la manera de acercarse a ella y ya tenía una idea en mente por el momento se convertiría en su soporte, algo que le costaría trabajo hacer ya que en esos momentos el no era la mejor persona para consolarla pero lo intentaría por el momento debía de empezar a ayudarla y reconfortarla ya que esta mas pálida que otra cosa y estaba temblando como una hoja algo muy extraño en Kagome Aida Higurashi siempre segura, pero no era de extrañar hasta es estaría algo aturdido al descubrir a algún familiar suyo con su prometida o lo que fuera en su momento.

Pero ya era hora de aparecer en escena y darle su apoyo a Kagome y de esa forma el poderse abrir camino en su corazón.

-Kagome-Dijo ella lo único que hizo fue mover un poco la cabeza como seña de que lo escuchaba

-Dime-Respondió en un susurro que apenas logro entender Inuyasha -si vienes a burlarte, te aseguro que tu hermano ya hizo suficiente-dijo al levantar la cara y demostrar que estaba a punto de colapsar

-en ningún momento mi intención fue esa – respondió el con vos segura, le había herido que pensara eso de él pero que le podía decir si en ese momento parecía que cualquier cosa la haría caer

No se le haría extraño que pensara que esa es su intención ya que siempre la trataba de esa manera pero ya tendría tiempo de cambiar eso

-entonces que estás haciendo aquí, no creo que vengas a explicar lo que vi allá arriba-dijo enfrentándolo que no entendía ese hombre que lo único que en ese momento quería era ir de ahí y no volver a saber nada de ninguno de los que estaban ahí.

-La verdad es que estaba preocupado-respondió el sinceramente, al ver la cara de incredulidad de ella-no nos compares a nosotros con la misma moneda con la que comparas a Hoyo porque nosotros no somos así, lo que el te allá hecho no tiene que ver ni conmigo ni con mis hermanos-dijo mirándola a la cara

Sinceramente hasta él en un momento así haría lo mismo pero lo que si no permitiría es que pensara que todos ellos eran iguales que el inepto de su hermanastro

-el que él sea hijo dl mismo padre que nosotros no quiere decir que nosotros somos así, cuando un Taisho le jura fidelidad a alguien se mantiene en pie esa promesa hasta el final de sus días o hasta que la otra persona fallece-le comento Inuyasha

-Esa bien te creeré ya que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tus hermanos y a ti y desde mi punto de vista son demasiado mujeriegos apenas terminan con una mujer cuando ya están saliendo con otra, pero eso no quita que durante esa relación ustedes no salen con otra persona que con la que están-le respondió Kagome ya eran cosas de las que ella ya se había dado cuenta hace algún tiempo y que Hoyo le había comentado sobre ellos

-Pero eso no quita que lo que hizo tu hermano no sea algo repulsivo-Dijo con furia

-HERMANASTRO y la verdad en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, lamentablemente tu hermana no se queda atrás- dijo con algo de enojo, una de las cosas que más le molestaba es que dijeran que Hoyo era su HERMANO para el Hoyo siempre fue lo más molesto que le pudo haber pasado en la vida a él y todo su familia.

Si Hoyo se comportara de otra manera todavía lo aceptaría pero ese maldito no merecía ser parte de una familia tan respetable como la suya.

-Si eso también es algo de lo que todavía no entiendo Kanna desde que nació siempre ha tenido todo, no entiendo porque hace esto pudiendo tener algo mejor-comento Kagome al volver a bajar la cabeza no entendía que ganaba Inuyasha torturándola, desde que se conocieron el siempre la ha hecho sentir que no vale nada, cuando lo conoció quedo fascinada con su porte y todo lo que le rodeaba pero lo que la bajo a las nubes desde el principio fue sus terrible comentarios de su vestimenta.

-Pero, eso en este momento no viene al caso-dijo el al ver que estaban a punto de llegar al estacionamiento- ¿crees que seas capaz de manejar en esas condiciones?-pregunto el por qué apresar de que intento de un muy mal modo debía de admitir distraerla cosa que nunca consiguió porque nunca lo intento debía de ser sincero quería que esa herida fuera tan profunda para que de esa forma ella misma le cerrara las puerta a Hoyo, la veía que seguía temblando como una hoja

-si, no te preocupes solo necesito llegar a mi coche e intentar calmarme-contesto al volver a levantar la cara y verlo a los ojos, pero a quien quería engallar sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y que en cuanto intentara caminar se caería

-Me pregunto ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Únicamente un idiota te creería-Dijo Inuyasha ya que a leguas se notaba que no estaba en condiciones de conducir

-ven te llevare yo-Dijo él y la tomo del brazo para que pudiera caminar ya que era casi seguro que se iba a caer

.Gracias, pero estoy bien no necesito que me ayudes-Dijo con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad

-De todas maneras yo manejo, dame las llaves de tu auto-Dijo Inuyasha, Kagome le dio las llaves y al momento apareció un hombre alto y fornido salía del elevador Inuyasha le aventó las llaves del auto de Kagome al hombre, no había necesidad de palabras el ya sabía que debía de hacer y como siempre seria eficiente a su jefe.

**-Muy bien Kagome nosotros nos vamos en este momento de este lugar-Dijo Inuyasha al abrir la puerta del copiloto de su auto **_**Lexus**_** LS 600h L**** color plateado y dejar entrar a Kagome en él y cerrar la puerta para el poder dirigirse al lado del piloto y poderse ir de ahí.** **Gracias a que salieron a la hora pico el tráfico era terrible y dentro del auto lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio que reinaba desde que salieron de la empresa no desaparecía, entonces el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar.** **Al sacarlo de la bolsa descubrieron que era Hoyo entonces la sangre de Inuyasha hirvió hasta el punto que sentía que su sangre se evaporaba.** **-No contestes que sufra-dijo con vos demandante** **-Claro que no voy a contestar-dijo Kagome, que se creía ese Taisho al decirle eso, no era una tonta que después de descubrirlo con su hermana lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos antes muerta.** **-bien entonces no habrá problema, pero te recomiendo que mejor lo apagues- dijo Inuyasha con satisfacción, ya que eso quería decir que tenía una oportunidad** **-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto Kagome al darse cuenta que estaban saliendo del centro para dirigirse a una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad** **-a mi casa, no creo que quieras ir a tu casa y ver la cara de la golfa de tu hermana- Respondió el al voltear a verla por un instante pera después regresar la vista al camino** **-No está bien –dio ella algo nerviosa** **-Muy bien entonces, ya llegamos a mi humilde hogar-Dijo Inuyasha al bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta a Kagome.** **Sentía que en el momento en que Kagome entrara en su casa abriéndose paso a ella y cerrándoselo a otro que en este caso era el inútil de Hoyo.**


	4. Y DIME ¿QUE ELIGES?

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dan su opinion sobre este finc

ME GUSTARIA QUE ME OPINARAN QUE PASARA EN LOS SIGUENTES CAPI PARA VER SI PUEDO HACER ESTA HISTORIA MAS INTERESANTE Y CLARO PARA EVITAR HACER PLAGIO DE TEXTO ORIGINAN EN EL QUE ME VASO (LA DRAMA)

bueno en este momento me empieza una nueva etapa espero que les gUSte

* * *

3 Y dime ¿que eliges?

Algo de lo que Kagome estaba segura en ese momento es que la casa de Inuyasha de humilde no tenía ni las plantas.

Mansión muy al estilo británico con un gran patio delantero donde había una fuente, muy bella rodeada de plantas exóticas muy hermosas.

-Pensé, que me amaba-dijo Kagome aun con la cara baja y una voz muy poco audible

-Si y por el enorme amor que te tiene, se estaba revolcando con tu hermana en su despacho, en lugar de estarse defendiendo frente a nosotros-Dijo Inuyasha serio al haber escuchado tales cosas, sentía que se le revolvía el estomago.

-¿defendiendo?-pregunto Kagome, al no comprender de qué estaba hablando

-No importa-Dijo Inuyasha al aparcar el auto y descender de él para abrirle la puerta a Kagome.

-Gracias-Dijo Kagome al bajar de este

-Si está bien-Dijo al cerrar la puerta del auto y caminar hacia la entrada de la casa (mansión) y abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Kagome en esta.

Entraron a esta y caminaron por el enorme recibidor de la casa y dejar las cosas de ambos en un mueble y seguir caminando hasta la sala de estar, en donde dejo que Kagome se sentara en uno de los asientos de cuero e ir al bar que tenia ahí.  
En eso estaba cuando Kagome decidió romper el silencio que reinaba desde que entraron a la casa.

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome con algo de pena, ya que aun que le había tratado de muy buena forma todavía no terminaba de ponerla nerviosa

-Dime- Respondió el al seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, al terminar voltear a verla ya que no recibió respuesta alguna

Al voltearla a verla la imagen que tenía enfrente lo impacto como siempre que la tenia al frente sin importa que pasara, el cabello un poco desalineado la mejillas un carmesí los labios carnosos y los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida.

-Te quería hacer una pregunta-respondió con algo de pena que creía que si lo hacía, ya que esa es una de las ramas de el

-Dime, no importa lo que quieras de mi siempre te lo daré-Dijo al verla a los ojos

-Lo que pasa es que, yo…-no podía decírselo –mira, hace algún tiempo Hoyo me dijo que quería que abriéramos una cuenta mancomunada pero hubo unas clausulas que sinceramente no entendí para que la quería Hoyo-Dijo Kagome un poco apenada

-Mira, hasta donde se una cuenta mancomunada es para que dos socios o una pareja o entre otro tipo de sociedades y relaciones tenga la oportunidad de que lo que entre en esta cuenta se pueda utilizar de la misma forma por parte de las pos cortes o mas, eso es irrelevante, pero dime ¿Qué clausulas son las que no entendiste?-Dijo Inuyasha mis tras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Lo que pasa es que Hoyo, hizo todo el tramite pero… todo iba muy bien hasta el momento en el que me dijo que habría unas clausulas en esta, dijo que cada uno tendría que hacer un deposito arriba de 50,000 dólares que la capacidad de la cuenta era tan alta que necesitaba ese abono por parte de los dos necesariamente-Dijo ella al voltear a verlo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y volteo a ver el vacio

-¿Hoyo no te comente e cuanto era su capacidad? Pregunto Inuyasha, ya que presentía en donde se encontraba el dinero robado a la empresa

-No pero, también me dijo que el haría su depósito después que por el momento yo metiera esa cantidad, aunque eso se me hizo extraño lo hizo sin importar… después me dijo que la cuento se podría abrir hasta dos meses después de que nosotros nos casáramos es decir dentro de unos días claro que si es que nos casábamos sino tendría que firmar un poder donde permitíamos que los dos obtuviéramos ese dinero y utilizarlo-dijo ella

-Kagome aunque esa cuenta no esté todavía abierta ¿crees que pudiéramos saber cuánto dinero a ingresado Hoyo?-Pregunto Inuyasha al pensar que las sospechas que tenía desde hace unos momentos fueran verdad y de esa forma tendría pruebas para poder llevar a Hoyo ante la ley

-No lose, pero no pasa nada si lo intentamos-Dijo al voltear a verlo-Para tu buena suerte apenas mi habían dado el sobre dente esta el número de cuenta y otra cosas, si no te importa que valla por mi bolsa y traerlo-Dijo al levantarse del sillón

-No, espera aquí yo lo traigo- Dijo Inuyasha al levantarse del sillón e ir por el bolsa de ella y regresar a la salo

-Gracia-Dijo Kagome al recibir el bolso y empezar a buscar dentro del y finalmente sacar el mencionado sobre

-Bueno, no creo que sea necesario que vallamos solo necesitamos habar directamente con el gerente-Dijo al levantarse del asiento e ir a tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y empezar a marcar los números del banco

-Si – después de eso y esperar a que él se comunicara con el gerente se lo paso a ella y le dio la correspondiente información de la cuenta-¡¿Cuánto? ¡-grito Kagome al recibirla información requerida

Al ver la reacción de ella Inuyasha se dio cuenta que tal vez sus sospechas eran ciertas y pero… una idea le cruzo por la cabeza al ver a Kagome parada enfrente de el

-Muchas gracias-Dijo al colgar y volver a sentarse

-¿y- que te dijeron?-Pregunto Inuyasha ya con una idea muy acertada sobre la realidad de los actos de su hermanastro

-Hoyo metió a la cuenta 50 millones de dólares, sabía que Hoyo iba a meter mucho más de lo que había metido yo pero no me imagine que fuera tanto-Dijo Kagome

-Y dime Kagome ¿crees que ese dinero era legítimamente de Hoyo?-pregunto Inuyasha con malicia si tenía que actuar de esta manera para poder obtener a la mujer por la que tanto se ha desvelado lo haría y no se arrepentiría

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Kagome al no entender por donde iba la conversación

A que antes de que descubriera a Hoyo y tu hermana en su oficina, acababa de descubrir que Hoyo había robado ese dinero, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez ustedes son cómplices en este roba-dijo Inuyasha muy calmado para el gusto de Kagome

Lo único que veía frente a ella era a un hombre frio, que había hecho que su sangre se le helara no sabía de que estaba hablando pero lo que si sabía es que era algo muy malo

-Mira Kagome lo que va a pasar es lo siguiente hare una llamada y en unos minutos te estarán esposando los policías de aquí por robo-Dijo Inuyasha sabía que esto era una locura pero no pararía

-No-dijo Kagome alterara -¡yo no he hecho nada ¡- dijo al levantarse del sillón y por primera vez en ese día le daba realmente la cara a él –no sé qué ha pasado pero lo que sea que hubiera pasado no es mi culpa-

-pues te diere que la cuenta a tu nombre y de hoyo no es exactamente algo bueno que a los ojos de cualquiera sería muy evidente y por lo que veo mis acusaciones son cierta-dijo al voltear a verla

-ya te dije que yo no lo he hecho-volvió a gritarle

-Pues te diré que hay una forma de que no te denuncia a las autoridades-dijo al mirarla de arriba para abajo muy insinuante

-¿que?-dijo Kagome al no comprender que era lo que quería ese hombre frente a el

-Quiero que sea mi amante durante el tiempo que esa cuenta no se pueda tocar-Dijo el al levantarse y tomarla de la cintura y acercar su cara a la de ella para después besarla con toda la pasión retenida por mucho tiempo

Aunque Kagome se resistió al principio a los pocos minutos le respondió de la misma forma todo era perfecto hasta que sintió las manos de Anuas bajar más hasta tocar sus muslos y apretarlos en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia que parar y empezó a hacer esfuerzos para separarlo.  
Inuyasha decidió que era tiempo de para y hacer que ella respondiera la solto y la separo de el.

-Dime mi querida Kagome que prefieres ¿una celda o mi cama?-dijo calmadamente tenía que jugar el todo por el todo.

-….yo…no se… que sería peor…- Contesto

-Tienes solo 2 segundos para elegir-No podía perder esta gran oportunidad

-…Yo… a…t…i...- Dijo con el alma en un hilo, sentía que se estaba aventando a una piscina con tiburones

-¿Qué dijiste?-no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Que te elijo a ti-Contesto más segura

Y de esa forma se dio inicio a un condena muy apasionada y bella

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos veremos en otra ocasion pero

DEJEN REVIEWS

para saber si tengo algun error...

Bueno eso es todo hasta luego... SAYOUNARA =)


	5. 4 Una cucharada de su propia sopa

4 Una cucharada de su propia sopa

Los labios de Inuyasha se movían con gran experiencia y pasión sobre los de Kagome, ella apresar de no tener una gran experiencia respondía como podía y gran ímpetu.

Inuyasha sentía que no había algo más dulce que los labios de Kagome, sentir el delicado cuerpo de su amante era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado

-_pero… ni creas que después de que me des el dinero te libraras de mí, no me importa ¿Cómo? Pero tú no te iras de mi lado si para eso te tengo que unir a mí de la manera más bella como lo son un bebe me encargare de hacerlo- _pensó Inuyasha mientras seguía besando a Kagome pero al ver la falta de oxigeno tuvo que separarse de esos labios que lo volvían loco

El tenerla entre sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso nunca pensó que con solo la cercanía de una mujer se sentiría así , con las demás mujeres solamente se acercaba a ellas de manera profesional o para tener relaciones que lo mas que le duraban era una o dos semanas no mas y su forma de decir que terminaba la relación era nadándoles un ramo de flores exótica y una tarjeta con una joya cara y el mensaje era _eres bella pero no eres para mi _ claro que en menos delo que esperaba que llegara el encargado de mensajería de la florería se los dejara ya lo estaban llamando para recriminarle el que acabe con una relación basada en sexo

Pero que mas daba en ese momento tenía entre sus brazos jadeando y con las mejillas rosadas a su mujer o la que sería su mujer por la que estaría dispuesto a todo

-Espero que ya no pienses trabajar para tu hermana por que dentro de seis horas tenemos que tomar un vuelo a Grecia, por la ropa y todo lo demás ni te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo-Dijo al separarse un poco de ella y dejándola sentada en el sillón para poder sentarse él y abrazarla de los hombros –mi mujer solo recibirá lo mejor de lo mejor-Dijo Inuyasha

-Pero yo tengo mi ropa-Dijo ella al hablar por primera vez desde el beso que se dieron

-Si, no digo que a pesar de vestir como una mujer madura vistes bien, pero quiero que te vistas como la hermosa mujer que eres-Dijo al acariciar la cara de Kagome y ver como esta cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la caricia

-Solamente tendríamos que ir por mi pasaporte-Dijo al abrir los ojos y ver a la cara a Inuyasha

Entonces el tomaba su rostro y la volvía a besar con pasión, dejándose llevar por el momento lo único que atino a hacer fue a poner las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y las subía hasta su cuello sentía como poco a poco Inuyasha la acostaba en el sofá

Pero en ese instante se empezó a escuchar el móvil de Kagome

-No contestes… en este momento… lo único… que debería importarte… soy yo… nadie mas-Dijo entre besos

Al ver que Kagome se rendía a sus besos e intentar dar inicio a una nueva ronda de besos y escuchar que el celular dejaba de sonar escucho que de nuevo empezaba a sonar pero en esta ocasión era su celular

-¿no vas a contestar?-pregunto Kagome al dejar Inuyasha de besar sus labios para pasar a besar todas partes de su cara

-No-dijo al levantar su cara y verla a los ojos-en este momento lo único importante eres tú y nadie mas-dijo al ver que abría mas sus ojos de la sorpresa

-pero… y ¿si es algo importante?-dijo al verlo a la cara-dijo ya que nadie ni siquiera Hoyo dejaba algo para dedicarle tiempo a ella y eso que su relación era más… no era mejor olvidarse del entonces pensó que si iba a ser su amante entonces sería bueno que empezara a disfrutar de sus vacaciones de su realidad y aceptar su actual realidad como lo que era

**SU NUEVA REALIDAD**

Pero cuando iba a empezar una nueva ronda de besos se dio cuenta de que ahora el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado del sillón en el que estaba sentado

-déjalo sonar no importa-dijo Inuyasha al volverla a besar pero en eso la contestadora intervino y entonces

Lo que nunca hubieran querido escuchar o a quien no quería escuchar estaba hablando

-Inuyasha soy yo Hoyo, escucha se que Kagome está contigo así que en este momento voy para tu casa porque ni creas que esto se va a quedar así-Dijo Hoyo al dejar su mensaje en la contestadora a sabiendas de que su hermanastro estaba escuchando

-NO-dijo Kagome al separarse de Inuyasha y sentarse en el sillón –que Hoyo no venga-Dijo Kagome al ver que Inuyasha también se había incorporado y poder abrazarlo

-No te preocupe-Dijo Inuyasha

-No lo quiero ver quiero que me deje en paz-Dijo al hacer más presión en el abrazo y sentir que era correspondida

-No te preocupes que no se acercara a ti-odiaba a Hoyo por lastimar a su mujer como lo ha hecho, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una forma en la que podría hacer que ese hombre se alejara tanto de ella como de el

-¿Y, su hubiera una forma de alejarlo definitivamente de ti y de mi me ayudarías a hacerlo?-pregunto Inuyasha al saber que si ella accedía seria muy divertido ver la cara de su hermanastro al ver lo que tenía planeado que viera

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Kagome

-Mira se que ese hombre no merece ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que tu pero... si le damos una cucharada de su propia a sopa-Dijo el al ver a Kagome

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Kagome

-A que si lo vemos de cierta manera podemos hacer que hoyo no vea teniendo ¨relaciones¨-dijo al levantar los dedos y hacen paréntesis en la última palabra

-Te refieres a engañarlo y que…-dijo Kagome al haber captado la idea

-Si- Dijo Inuyasha

-yo creo que es algo muy rastrero… pero por un lado sería algo que si me dan ganas de hacer-Dijo al pensarlo un momento y después tomar la decisión de…

-SI, quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí aunque sea un poco-dijo al ver a Inuyasha decidida

-Entonces, ven-Dijo al levantarse y tomar la mano de Kagome- y lleva tu bolsa-Dijo y ver que ella lo tomaba

Entonces la conducía al recibidor de la casa y entonces tomaba la bolsa de ella y lo tiraba ahí

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunto Kagome al ver que hacía que caminaran un poco y se quitaba el saco, después iba hacia ella y le quietaba el suéter que vestía en ese momento

-vamos a dejar un camino de ropa como jansel y gretel pero en lugar de migajas va a ser ropa-dijo al caminar e ir quitándose prendas en ese momento se quitaba el cinturón

-Pero...-No pudo terminar d hablar por que entonces se acercaba a ella y le empezó a desabotonar la blusa que llebava hasta que se la quito

-mira esta va a ser divertido así que no te preocupes que lo vas a disfrutar –Dijo Inuyasha al empezar a subir las escaleras y quitarse ahora el su blusa y después tomar la mano de Kagome para hacer que ella también su viera las escalera con el

Después de haber llamado a Inuyasha y conducir por un rato pudo llegar a la casa de su hermanastro, a pesar de que no quería a Kagome como para estar enamorado intensamente la quería por lo que decidió que iba a arreglar ese pequeño problema

Al dejar estacionado el carro y llegar a la entrada de la casa toco el timbre esperando que le abrieran la puerta algo que no paso entonces al tocar la puerta esta se abrió sola entonces decidió entrar

La casa estaba como siempre hermosa pero lo que llamo su atención fue un bolso que estaba en el piso del recibidor en su momento no lo reconoció camino un poco mas y vio un saco siguió caminando y vio otra prenda que se dirigía hacia las escaleras que las subió y había más ropa hasta que vio que llegaban a uno de los cuartos entonces veía que estaba la puerta semi abierta y al fijarse lo que vio lo dejo totalmente helado…. Una cucharada de su propia sopa

Fue lo que recibió.

Espero que sea de su agrado

Agradezco todo los comentarios tanto buenos como malos y espero que en este capitule

También me dejen muchos

Lamento haber actualizado hasta hoy pero por motivos de visitas (abuelo, que no dejan hacer nada no pude actualiza)

Bueno espero que disfruten


	6. Pequeña broma

5 Pequeña broma

Por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de reír después de semejante espectáculo que dio su hermanastro Hoyo, la expresión de su cara era todo lo que un día quería ver pero… nunca pensó que lo fuera a ver tan pronto

-Oye… ¿no te has cansado de reír?-pregunto Kagome al ver a Inuyasha que tenia riendo desde hacemos de una hora

-NO, la verdad el dolor que llegue a tener valdrá la pena después de tal espectáculo-dijo al voltear a ver a Kagome que salía del baño después tomarse un baño.

-Pues yo si, ni siquiera por que he estaba en la ducha he dejado de escucharte reír-Dijo y se dirigió para sentarse a un lado de Inuyasha y sentarse en la cama.

-Tal vez porque a ti no te hace gracia al no ser tu hermano pero-En lo que estaba hablando Inuyasha se le ocurrió una gran idea ¿Por qué no hacer ver a Kagome lo que tanta gracia le hace al ver a su hermano así?-y… ¿si te encello cual es la gracia?-le dijo el al sentarse en la cama y ver a los ojos a ella

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto

-que te puedo ensayar la satisfacción de ver como se retuerce la gente en su propia trampa-Dijo al acercarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros delicadamente lo que no se dio cuenta Kagome es que la estaba empujando hacia la cama en el momento que se dio cuenta recordó cual fue la PEQUEÑA BROMA que le hicieron a Hoyo.

-FLASH BLACK-

-mira esto va a ser divertido así que no te preocupes que lo vas a disfrutar –Dijo Inuyasha al empezar a subir las escaleras y quitarse ahora el su blusa y después tomar la mano de Kagome para hacer que ella también subiera las escalera con el

-pero es que yo…-no pudo termina de hablar por que Inuyasha la había besado , no se dio cuenta en qué momento ya se encontraba frente a la recamara solo con la ropa interior al igual que Inuyasha fue entonces cuando no supo si era bueno seguir con eso-Inuyasha…ah.- lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir al sentir que le tocaba uno de sus pechos sin ningún recato mientras que la otra mano iba bajando poco a poco por su cintura fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la había cargado estilo nupcial y la llevaba hacia la cama

Miles de sensaciones la envolvían, era inevitable estremecerse al sentir las grandes manos de Inuyasha tocando sus senos, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, gozosa por aquel delicioso cosquilleo que oprimía cualquier pensamiento coherente, solo se concentraba en el tibio calor que el cuerpo masculino desprendía.

-Eres una criatura hermosa…-Dijo mientras la acariciaba no supo en qué momento el los había envuelto en las sabanas de la cama El hecho de sentir que todo su cuerpo era atendido por ese dios Griego se volvería loca, en ese momento no le importaba si se entregaba a él o no .

Pero (adoro lo famosos PERO) en ese momento se escucho que habían abierto la puerta en al momento Inuyasha paro de besarla y acariciarla y voltio a ver la puerta por lo que no la dejo ver quien los había interrumpido asi que se enderezo un poco pero al estar con ropa interior decidió usar las sabanas para cubrirse y al voltear a ver quién era vio a nada más y nada menos que a Hoyo con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo Hoyo aun sin salir de su asombro

-Hay algo de malo que tu hermanastro mida que tan buena es tu futura esposa en la cama, ¿Hoyo?-Pregunto Inuyasha al incorporarse un poco pero sin dejar de darle a entender a Hoyo lo que ellos supuestamente estaban haciendo

-Por supuesto que sí, ella…..- No pudo terminar ya que Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-Ella es totalmente libre de decidir qué hacer con su vida y de dejarte de ser fiel desde el momento en que tu no le fuiste-Dijo el

-Yo…-No sabía que decir como era posible que a otro que no lo conocía por más de que por vista y uno que otro comentario y cambio de palabra le entregara todo como si nada, y a el que tenía más de un año pretendiéndola e insinuándoselo y nada pero a precisamente a EL es que se revuelca

-Tu ya estabas a punto de irte si por que como veras no estamos en ¿Cómo decirlo?...en disponibilidad para gente ajena a nosotros-Dijo Inuyasha apunto de soltar la carcajada por la cara de Hoyo

Lo único que pudo hacer Kagome fue ver como se iban dando las cosas hasta que vio a Hoyo hacer puño sus manos y una mirada gélida a la hora de darse la vuelta e irse fue en ese momento que la razón volvió totalmente a su mente

-Fin de FLASH BACK-

-No por favor-Dijo al salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que Inuyasha se encontraba besando su cuello

-¿y, que me dices?-pregunto el al levantarse de la cama

-yo…acepto tu propuesta-Dijo al estar viéndolo a la cara-pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?... no puedes hacer que Hoyo regrese para que vuelva a suceder todo –Dijo ella que en ese momento intentaba alejar a ese Dios Griego de encima de ella

-Pero… si no necesito a Hoyo-Dijo el al aceptar que lo alejara de ella y ponerse de pie -Solo necesitamos ir a tu casa por tu pasaporte … ya lo demás se ira dando conforme la situacon-Dijo al ir a su ropero y sacar un nuevo traje Armani y empezar a cambiarse

-mmm… Inuyasha-Dijo ella algo apenada

-Dime-Respondio el ocupado en su tarea de vestirse

-Me podrías traer mi ropa-Dijo Kagome algo apenada ya que fuera lo que fuera a ella las batas de baño le quedaban enormes de por si ese lo tenía que tomar con las manos la parte de los hombros por que le quedaba enorme y casi lo tenia arrastrando-lo que pasa es que para ti es muy fácil sacar la ropa de donde sea ya que esta es tu casa pero para mi no por que yo no vivo aquí y la única ropa que tengo esta regada por tu casa-Dijo al ver que la miraba como si no entendira su petición

-Si claro… de todos modos en pocas horas salimos para Grecia –Dijo Inuyasha al salir de la recamara necesitaba hacerlo o sino tomaria en ese momento a Kagome con desepero algo que no tenia planeado hacer hasta llegar a Grecia a los minutos regreso a la recamara y le dejo la ropade Kagome en la cama y salió de esta pero en el momento en el que iba a salir

-Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome

-DIME-Respondio el algo le decía que esto haría que lo poco que había recorrido en el camino para llegar al corazón de Kagome se iba a derrumbar en ese momento

-Yo … no quiero ir a Grecia-Dijo con algo de miedo de la reacción de Inuyasha ya que sabia que era un hombre al que nunca se le debía contradecir pero era su ultima oportunidad de evitar que el la poseyera

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir a Grecia-Dijo con tono amenazador sin voltear a verlo-te estoy diciendo no mas bien ORDENANDO que vas a ir conmigo a Grecia , claro a menos que quieras que mande a llamar a la policía no mas bien no es a la policía seria la división de fraudes para ser mas precisos-tu decide

-ya te dije que yo no he robado nada-Grito Kagome

-Muy bien vámonos-Dijo el que de ser un hombre comprensivo y de buen corazón se convirtió en un hombre que parecía solamente quererla para tener sexo hasta que pudiera recuperar _su _ dinero –aceptalo o dejalo Kagome-resumio –Pero decídete por que en unas horas sale nuestro vuelo a grecia para ser mas precisos a Atenas

**UN AVION LA LLEVARIA COMENZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA AL LADO DE UN HOMBRE QUE SOLO LA UTILIZARIA PARA SATISFACERSE**

Ella solo pudo asentir al sentir que por dentro empezaba a hervir de rabia definitivamente no se la pondría fácil aaquel hombre que solo la veía como objeto de consuelo por unos cuantos dollares

El que ella asintiera fue lo único que necesito Inuyasha para regresar tomarla en brazos y besarla, nuevamente el calor surgió entre ellos Kagome se sintió con la cosa mas pequeña, que necesitaba que la defendieran y en esos brazos asi seria pero inmediatamente recordó lo que hace apenas unos momentos había pasado y resurgió la llama de la guerra que el le había declarado.  
Lo peor de todo es que el beso resulto placentero , en el momento en el que Inuyasha se separo Kagome se sintió flaquear apenas era capaz de enfocar en un punto y de estar de píe.

Inuyasha estuvo apunto de volver a ponerla en la cama y echar todo por la borda olvidandose del resto del su plan para hacer que la mujer que tenia en sus brazos no solo estuviera un tiempo en estos sino toda la vida lo que mas le enfado de esta condunta es que apesar de ser un hombre que disfrutaba del buen sexo era alguien que era capaz de estar con una mujer y seguir pensando en negocios ¿Como era posible que se ser un magnate implacable a un tipo que solo deseaba llegar a casa y desnudar a la mujer que estaría hay cuando llegara? Se encontraba en sus cavilaciones cuando la voz de Kagome lo trajo a la realidad

-Necesito hablar con mis padres-

-Puedes hacerlo desde Atenas hay tengo telefonía capaz de aguantar hora y horas de llamadas internacionales-respondio el a su petición

-Eso no seri…-

-¿Qué prefieres exponerle los crudos detalles en persona -la corto -¿quieres decirle que Hoyo y tu ya no se van a casar por que lo encontraste revolcándose con la fulana de tu hermana y que te están acusando de ladrona?-al ver que ella negaba sonrio con arrogancia –entonces apurate para ir a recoger tu pasaporte y empezar con nuestro trato en Atenas

Muy bien este es el siguiente capitulo lamento mucho no haber actulizado antes pero ya ven desde esta semana voy a tratar de actualizar al menos una vez por semana….


End file.
